


Adopted!

by Luxa1234



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: No pairings as of yet, Post Titan War, Post alien war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxa1234/pseuds/Luxa1234
Summary: The titan war just finished, the alien war just beginning, and deaths of comrades all around, Percy doesn't think that there could be anything else that could bring him more down. That is until he finds out something he shouldn't have. Percy is adopted!





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the Marvel characters...sadly

Sally Jackson let out a deep sigh. Of course the skies decided that it was time to rain the minute she clocked out of the job.

Biting her lip, Sally made a mental list of the pros and cons of going out in the rain without an umbrella.

Sally was pulled out of her thoughts when a kind voice said, "Sally, dear, I can let you borrow my umbrella if you want."

Sally jerked towards the voice, surprise etched on her face.

"Oh no! I couldn't!" Sally protested, waiving her hands in a back and forth motion at her coworker, "My house is just a few blocks away, I could make it easily if I run. Besides, what would you use when you leave?"

"Nonsense. I couldn't let you run home, what if you fall and hurt yourself? I couldn't live with myself if that happened. And I won't have to use anything, I'm working overtime today, won't be done 'til later tonight. The rain will have let up by then." Her coworker walked up to her with an umbrella in hand, holding it out to Sally.

Sally smiled and took the offered shelter. It would do her no good to continue arguing, especially since she didn't want to be late. She was meeting Poseidon after all, and a god should not be left waiting.

Sally opened the door, a bell chiming as she did so. Turning back and holding up the umbrella she said, "I'll return this tomorrow.", then left.

The walk home wasn't fast nor was it slow, Sally was walking home in a safe area, but she couldn't help but feel that something important was going to happen.

Just a block away from her little apartment, Sally heard a high pitched whine coming from one of the alleyways. Thinking that it was animal Sally went towards the noise, seeking to help the poor thing.

As she got progressively closer, Sally heard the whine again, this time sounding almost like a baby crying.

Panic and worry settled in her chest as she finally got to the origin of the noise. Next to a brick wall was a bundle of blankets covered in blood splatters. Picking up the bundle, Sally peered back the blankets and gasped at what she saw.

Sally held the bundle tight to her chest, glad she took the umbrella and made the rest of her way home.

Finally making her way home, Sally was greeted by the sight of the sea god pacing back and forth.

Seeing her, Poseidon rushed towards Sally and grabbed her shoulders.

"Where have you been?! I thought that one of my enemies had gotten to you..." Worry laced his voice. Poseidon had opened his mouth to say something else when he saw what was in Sally's arms.

"Why is there a baby in your arms?" Poseidon questioned.

"I-" Sally looked down, "I found him in an alley. I couldn't just leave him there."

Sally looked up again, determination in her eyes, "I'm going to adopt him."

Poseidon's eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm not completely opposed to this idea, but I would advise against it."

Sally immediately went on the defense, "What? You think that I can't be a good mother?"

Poseidon shook his head, "No, that's not it. This," he gestured to the baby in Sally's arms,"child has the aura of that of a demigod, but not one of Greek origin."

"There are more?" Sally asked, shock evident in her voice.

"I cannot say, but if you are going to adopt this child, then so will I."

Poseidon put a finger to the baby's forehead and muttered something in Ancient Greek. A green light enveloped the baby then seemed to sink into his skin.

Sally smiled. "What should we name him?"

They both looked down at the baby, with his full head a black hair and wide green eyes.

"Perseus. Perseus Achilles Jackson."


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the Marvel characters

“Sorry I haven’t been able to talk with you. Everything has been so hectic. I-” Grover bleated as someone called for him. He looked at me apologetically through the mist. “I have to go. Maybe we can-”

“Bye Grover.” Percy swiped through the Iris Message without giving Grover a chance to reply. 

Flopping down on his bed, Percy groaned. He knew cutting Grover off like that was rude, but he just wasn’t in the mood to talk. Not now, especially since the war ended only a few days ago. Not when I just lost so many friends.

Percy’s throat constricted thinking about how many people died. 

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Percy continued doing what he was doing, nothing.

Percy laid on the bed for a while before he sat up. Laying here and moping won’t do anyone any good. Grabbing Riptide, he stood and stretched. 

“Mom!” Percy yelled as he walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. “I’m going to go see if anybody needs help with the construction going on.” 

Sally looked up from what she was doing just as Percy walked in. 

“Ok dear. Just make sure you’re back before dinner. And don’t get into any trouble.” 

Percy walked up to his mother and gave her a hug. 

“Bye mom. Oh! Tell Paul for me please. We were going to watch the football game he has recorded.” 

“Will do.” Sally said. “Now shoo. Off you go!”

Percy walked out the door and onto the street, hoping to come across people who needed help. 

Now you might be wondering what construction was going on, well, it’s not really construction, more of moving rubble out of the way. You see, even though the Battle of New York only ended a few days ago, about a week before there was an alien invasion led by a crazed god. A group of mortals called the Avengers fought and won, well with the secret help of demigods any way. Normally someone wouldn’t say that a war is good, but it worked in the gods favor. Any of the destruction that was made was chalked up to the aliens, no one asked any questions.

Percy snapped out of his thoughts when he tripped over some rubble in the middle of the sidewalk. 

Looking up he saw, what appeared to be a small mountain of debris and rubble. Glancing around he saw a man who appeared to be in charge. 

Walking up to him, Percy tapped his shoulder.

“Yes?” The stranger asked when he turned around. 

Percy held out his hand.

“Hi. My name is Percy. I was wondering if you needed another hand.”

Smiling the man grasped Percy’s hand in a firm handshake.

“Nice to meet you Percy. My name’s Steve Rogers. And I would love it if you helped.” Letting go of his hand the man-Steve-started giving Percy instructions on what needed to be done.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long, hard afternoon of what consisted of mostly grunt work, Percy was free to go. 

Stretching, Percy turned to waive to bye to Steve and headed home. 

Quickly finding his way home, Percy ran inside to find Paul sitting on the couch watching the news.

“Hey Paul. Do you know where mom is?” Percy questioned.

Nodding Paul pointed to the kitchen, “She’s prepping dinner.”

“Thanks.”

Jogging to the kitchen Percy was about to step in when he heard a familiar voice. 

“Sally, dear, I know this is hard for you but it’d time that he knows-”

Percy wasn’t one to eavesdrop but the conversation peaked his interest. He hid behind the wall that was separating the kitchen from the hallway. 

Percy focused on the voice talking.“-will find out eventually.”

He frowned, Why was Poseidon here? Percy paused his thoughts when he heard his mother’s voice. 

“I-I just don’t want him to hate me. I-We have been keeping this from him for so long….I’m scared of his reaction.” 

Who were they talking about? Paul maybe? Percy thought. Peeking around the corner he saw Poseidon through an Iris message.

“He will understand Sally. Percy will know that we didn’t tell him for his own good.”

Percy’s eyes widened. They were talking about him!? Deciding that he’s heard enough, Percy let himself be know.

“Hey Mom.”

Sally jumped and was quick to swipe through the mist, the image fading slowly.

“Percy,” Sally’s voice was breathy. “How long have you been there?”

“I just got home.” Percy walked across the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

Just as he was about to bite into it, it was snatched from his hands.

“Nuh-uh. Dinner will be ready soon.” Sally pushed her son out of the kitchen. “Go take a shower. I don’t want your smell ruining our appetites.” She teased.

Percy emerged from the shower ten minutes later, the conversation between his mother and father weighing heavily in his mind. He was dying to know what they were talking about.  
Pacing in his room, Percy remembered seeing what looked like an important piece of paper in a box his mother kept under her bed. 

Biting his lip, Percy stuck his head out of his bedroom door looking in both directions, making sure nobody was coming, before sneaking into his Paul and Sally’s room. 

Quickly dropping to the floor, he reached under the bed and felt around for the box. After a couple minutes, which felt like hours, Percy finally pulled out the little box.  
Sitting on his parents’ bed, Percy looked at the frayed shoe box in his lap. 

Holding his breath in anticipation Percy lifted the lid away from the box. He smiled when he saw what was inside. 

What looked like hundreds of pictures of him, ranging from a baby to eleven or twelve. There were pictures of him by himself and with his mother. 

Rifling his hands through the box, Percy came across a folded piece of paper. Curiosity peaked, Percy opened it and gasped at what he saw, the color draining from his face. 

Anger and sadness took over him as he crumpled the paper in his hand. 

Percy stood, the little box and its contents went flying out of his lap and scattered on the floor.

Walking into the living room Percy saw Paul and Sally sitting on the couch, side by side, laughing at something they were watching.

“Why?” Percy’s voice cracked. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Sally looked over at Percy, the smile on her face disappearing at the sight of what was still in his hand.

“Where did you get that?” She demanded. “Were you in my room?”

“I heard your conversation with dad earlier and I was just trying to figure out what you weren’t telling me.”

Sally pursed her lips as Paul was looking between them in confusion. 

Percy looked away from his mother’s – no Sally’s gaze.

“Why didn’t you tell me I was adopted?”


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the Marvel characters

The silence rang out between them, Percy refusing to look at Sally. After what seemed like eternity, Paul was the one to break the calm.

"What are you talking about Percy?" Paul questioned.

Percy snapped his eyes to Paul's and held up the paper smashed in his fist.

"This", he hissed, shaking the documents, "I'm talking about this! I was looking in the box under her," Percy pointed to Sally, "bed when I found it!"

Sally stood, disbelief written on her face.

"What were you doing in my room to begin with!?" She asked in frustration.

Percy's gaze swiveled over to Sally's.

"I was looking because I overheard you and dad talking in the kitchen about how I would 'understand' and that everything would be 'okay'. But no matter how you look at it nothing is 'okay'!"

Sally looked down, choking down a sob. Paul, who was standing by, stepped in front of Sally.

"I get that you're angry, Percy. But she is your mother and that is no way to talk to her." Paul said harshly.

Percy glowered, his arm lowering to his side.

"Sally is not my mother no matter how much she pretends to be."

With that Percy turned and stalked out of the apartment, his words hanging in the air behind him.

Percy, having already closed the door, didn't hear the sobs coming from his mother.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy walked aimlessly, taking streets and roads he knew would be empty. He contemplated the idea of Iris Messaging Grover or even Chiron, but he quickly let that idea go. He needed time to think, just for a little while longer.

Soon Percy looked up to realize that he was standing in front of the construction site he'd worked on earlier.

Percy stood staring at the building that was halfway from the ground. He was standing there, spacing out, when he felt a hand lay on his shoulder.

Percy's mind reeled through all the possible monsters that might know where he is as jumped forwards and spun around to face his attacker, one hand going to the pen in his pocket.

Percy, getting ready for a fight, relaxed when he saw a familiar face. His attacker, now identified as Mr. Steve Rodgers, put his hands in the air in the same way one would surrender.

"Woah. What's got you so jumpy kid?"

Percy sighed as relief flooded him and lowered his hands to his side, shaking his head.

"N-nothing." Percy lied. After a couple seconds of silence he cleared his throat and changed the subject. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Steve chuckled, before Percy could retort, Steve spoke again. "As for me, I'm here to see what needs to be done tomorrow."

Percy's nose scrunched and brows kneaded together in confusion.

"Why so late?" He asked.

Steve's gaze shifted from Percy's and to the rubble behind him.

"Couldn't sleep." Steve looked at Percy, "What about you? Why are you here so late, especially since you're – what, sixteen maybe seventeen. Shouldn't you be home?"

Percy pursed his lips and didn't answer, instead he turned his back to Steve and faced where he had been looking only moments earlier.

"I'm not so sure I have one..." Percy whispered so low, Steve, under any other conditions, wouldn't have been able to hear. Only the stillness of the night and their proximity allowed him to hear.

Worry marred the super soldier's face. Steve settled a hand on Percy's shoulder and turned him back around.

"What do you mean you don't have a home?"

Percy sighed, "I just found out that I was adopted....and I," Percy swallowed and lowered his voice to a whisper, "And I said some really awful things. Now, I just don't know if I should go back or...even what to do right now."

Steve squeezed Percy's shoulder.

"I don't know what to say in these types of situations, but I do know that your parents probably didn't tell you for a reason."

Percy laughed bitterly.

Steve frowned and removed his hand from Percy, "Look, I don't know much about you or your family situation but I do think you may need some time to think. Why don't you come over to my place, just long enough for you to calm down."

Percy stared at Steve like he had two heads and laughed awkwardly, "Look, I have no idea who you are and I honestly think that I would be better off sleeping on a park bench somewhere."

Steve laughed and reached out to ruffle Percy's hair.

"Name one person you would keep you safer than Captain America."

Percy looked at Steve, "Who?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy whistled as Steve led him through the front doors of the Avenger's Tower.

"So, basically what happened is that there was an alien invasion led by a crazed Norse god, and a group of morta-I mean of people with powers, and some others, including another Norse god fought them off and won."

Steve smiled. "Basically."

"Cool."

By this time they had just caught the elevator.

"Which one of these buttons do I push?" Percy asked waving his hands in front of the buttons.

"The one up here." Steve pushed a button that was at least an inch above the rest and had an A on it.

After a few minutes of horrible elevator music, the doors opened into what looked like a very busy living room.

With one hand guiding Percy, Steve started to walk towards the people in the living room.

Then Steve cleared his throat and four pairs of eyes were on them.

"Guys this is Percy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's weird to think that any books or comics based on any type of mythology is basically fanfiction ;)


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the Marvel characters

Percy was seated on the couch between a man with blond hair and a women with fiery red hair, squished between the two, a calm scientist and Tony Stark, based on the fact that Percy could practically see his ego, were seated on the chairs around them.

Steve had gone out to get some food, and left him alone with his friends.

The silence was unnerving, and Percy was getting restless just sitting there.

"So," Percy said dragging out the 'o', "I'm Percy."

Awkward small talk was better than complete and utter silence.

When no one answered back, Percy started fidgeting in place, fighting the urge to get up and walk around.

For five more minutes, no one said a word or moved a muscle, the only exception being Percy, who had succumbed to the urge to move and began playing with his hands and bouncing his legs.

"Mr. Rodgers is on is way up Mr. Stark." Percy jumped at the British voice that seemed to echo throughout the room.

"Thank you Jarvis." Tony stretched, stood from his seat, and headed out of the room.

"You're welcome, sir." The voice replied.

"That was Jarvis, the resident AI." The redhead explained after seeing Percy's look of confusion.

Percy slowly nodded his head. AI's. What's next? Cyborgs?

"You look really familiar. Have we met before...?" It was the scientist who spoke this time.

Percy scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Who have you met before?"

Percy turned around to see Tony, with a drink in hand, and Steve walking into the room.

"Well, scientist guy over there thinks we've met before." Percy explained.

"Scientist guy?" Steve quirked a brow.

"Well, I don't really know their names...."

Steve gave an exasperated sigh.

"The one standing next to me is Tony, the redhead is Natasha, and the blond is Clint, and the scientist guy, as you put it, is Bruce."

"Oh. Well Bruce over there thinks we've met before." Percy repeated.

All eyes, once again, were on him.

"Huh." The blond-Clint-said. "Now that you point it out, he does look kind of familiar."

Tony looked at him and cocked his head, "Did you try and get our autographs before or something? I mean we are superheroes after all."

Percy turned red and started sputtering.

"N-no! Why would I do that?! I didn't even know there was an alien invasion 'til about an hour ago, let alone who you guys were!"

By the end of Percy's ranting, the only people whose jaw wasn't on the floor was Steve, and of course Natasha.

Clint was the first to recover. "Did you live under a rock or something?"

"I was busy." Percy shrugged and looked at the Avengers sheepishly, a hand on the back of his neck.

"What had you so busy that you missed an alien invasion?" Natasha asked, voicing the question everyone was thinking.

Oh, I don't know, Percy thought, maybe a war of my own with a crazed titan.

"I was on a camping trip." Percy said, lying through his teeth, "I was out of state with no access to a TV or radio, how'd you expect me to know?"

"What about when you came back?" Bruce asked, "Wasn't the attack all over the news and what about the construction that's needed to be done throughout the city?"

Percy shrugged.

"I don't watch TV a whole lot, let alone the news. As for the construction, I just assumed there was a bombing or something."

Natasha's eyes narrowed, as though she didn't believe him. She was about to say something else when Clint put a hand on her shoulder, efficiently silencing her.

"How about we go eat?" Clint turned to Steve, "What'd you get?"

"I got pizza and soda." Seeing the expecting looks, Steve sighed, "It's in the kitchen."

Bruce and Tony started to head towards what Percy assumed was the kitchen, Steve trailing behind them.

Natasha stood and looked at Percy.

"You coming?" Natasha didn't even spare him a glance before leaving.

"Wh-Yeah."

Percy who had tripped in his haste to follow her turned back to Clint, "Are you coming?" He asked with a confused look.

Clint shook his head, "I'll be there in a minute. I have to make a phone call."

Percy nodded, making his way after Natasha.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy leaned back and stretched in his chair, his stomach full.

"Thank you." Percy said, yawning halfway through.

Steve stood, "C'mon Percy, I'll show you to one of the many guest rooms."

Percy chuckled, but followed Steve. They weren't even out of eyesight when Natasha spoke up.

"I don't trust him, Percy I mean."

Bruce stared at her, shocked, "What makes you say that?"

"When we were questioning him about not knowing about the alien invasion, I had a feeling that he was lying."

Tony scoffed, "Feeling?"

Natasha glared at him but explained herself anyway, "Yes. It was like he was mixing the truth with lies. I have no doubt that at least some of it was true, but I just can't discern which. What really made me suspicious was when he said he thought that there was a bombing but hadn't looked at the news. I mean what kind of person thinks there's a bombing and doesn't care to confirm it?"

"So you think he was lying about not knowing? What could he gain from doing that?" Bruce questioned, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"No." Natasha said, "I think that he was telling the truth about that. It was everything said after that that was complete bogus."

Clint, who had been silent up 'til now, decided to speak up.

"I called Director Fury." Clint said, ignoring the looks of surprise he got, "Natasha's right. There's something off about Percy. If anyone knows why, it's going to be Fury."


	5. Chapter 4

When Steve went to the kitchen for a quick drink in between workouts, he wasn’t expecting Percy to be there. It was because of this, coupled with the fact that the lights were dimmed and the sun had yet to rise, that he attacked Percy.

Creeping silently, but swiftly behind what he thought to be an intruder, Steve clenched his hand into a fist and prepared for a fight.

Steve had just thrown a punch, when the alleged stranger turned, caught his fist, and flipped him onto his back.

Steve was up and on his feet in a split second, ready for a fight. Just as he was about to launch another attack, what little light there was shone on Percy, revealing to Steve who he was.

His eyes widening, Steve’s mouth dropped open in shock.

Unfortunately for Steve, Percy had yet to see who he was fighting. As a result, the fist he was flinging towards his assailant’s face didn’t stop until it connected with its target, Steve’s face.

Steve clenched his teeth together as he felt his nose break. The force from Percy’s punch had sent him reeling backwards into the fridge, causing a vase to fall from the top of the fridge and shatter against the floor.

Percy was still tense and running on adrenaline when he realized who it was that he was fighting.

Percy felt guilt and confusion settle in his stomach. Guilt from the sight of Steve trying to stem the blood flow from his nose and confusion as to why Steve attacked him in the first place.

“What in the world is going on here!?” A shrill voice standing behind Percy exclaimed.

Percy jerked around to see the rest of the Avengers (excluding Thor) standing behind him.

“I-I’m sorry.” Percy tripped over his words, “I j-just-”

“I knew it! I knew that you shouldn’t be trusted.” Natasha jabbed a finger at Percy, “First you lie about where you were during the war, and then you attack Cap. What else are you going to do during your time here? Huh?”

Steve and Percy were the only ones who seemed shocked at her outburst.

“I didn’t-” Percy tried to explain but was cut short once again.

“Didn’t what? Lie or attack Steve? Cause I’m pretty sure I can prove your lie and the proof that you attacked Steve is right in front of you.” Natasha said, waving her hand in Steve’s general direction, who was still leaning against the fridge, he hand, face, and shirt covered in blood.

Percy cast his eyes toward the floor.

Several minutes passed by without anyone muttering a single word.

“Percy, I think you should leave.” This time it as Tony who spoke.

Percy pursed his lips and stood straighter. “Of course.” Turing his head towards Tony he nodded, “Thank you for your…… _hospitality_.” Percy said coldly before stalking out of the kitchen and leaving.

Steve stood still for a few more seconds before snapping out of his trance. Steve glared at Tony.

“Why did you just do that?”

Tony’s eyes widened before they narrowed into a glare just as fierce as Steve’s.

“What do you mean why did I do that?! The kid just attacked you! I know you can be soft hearted but this is just taking things to the next level!”

Natasha was just about to throw in her two cents when Steve bellowed, “I ATTACKED HIM FIRST!!!”

Natasha raised an eyebrow, unamused by Steve’s performance, “Well, if you attacked him, you obviously didn’t trust him. Now did you?”

Steve was in the middle of shaking his head when Clint interrupted, “Sorry to interrupt your little fight there, but Fury is on his way. He’ll be here any minute actually.”

~~\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

Percy stood in front of his apartment complex, contemplating about whether or not he should go inside.  Opting for the second option, Percy continued walking down the street.

At first, he walked aimlessly, having nowhere to go. Then Percy remembered about a park close by.

Changing his direction, Percy headed towards his destination.

Slowly the park came into view. It wasn’t much of a park really. It had a small slide that was covered in scratches and graffiti, an old sandbox everybody steered clear of (cats seemed to have taken over the sandbox), and a rusty swing set.

 Percy walked over to the swing set and sat down in one, the swing creaking as he did so.

Thinking over the events that had just occurred Percy scoffed.

_Name one person you would keep you safer than Captain America._

_I would’ve been safer with myself,_ Percy thought bitterly.

Percy’s hands gripped the chains on both sides of his body and leaned back as far as he could without falling off the swing, at looked up towards the sky.

The sun was just beginning to rise and the sky had taken to an orange color creating a beautiful sunrise.

“Annabeth used to love the sunrises, especially ones like these.”

~~\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

Loki was sitting on the floor of his cell, rolling berries under his foot. He watched the guard standing in front of his cell. He didn’t do much, just stood there. Occasionally he would look back at Loki, but other than he only moved when the guards changed.

Loki sighed. It didn’t seem as though today would be any different.

Oh how wrong he was. It started with a loud crash and some alarmed shouting. Then a different guard came running up to his.

“Come quick! One of the prisoners have escaped!”

Loki has never seen his guard move faster.

Not even a second had passed since the guard ran off to help, when his mother came running up to his cell.

Loki quickly got up to his feet, squashing the berries underneath his feet as he did so, and ran to meet Frigga.

“Mother, what are you doing here?”

“Getting you out of here.” Frigga looked around franticly before releasing the cell wall. “Come.” Frigga grabbed Loki’s hand and pulled him along with her.

Frigga pulled a confused Loki all the way to the Bifrost, where there was another surprise awaiting Loki.

“Mother, Loki? What is going on?” Thor’s voice showing his surprise.

Heimdall only bowed his head, “Lady Frigga”

“I have no time to explain.” Figga turned to Thor. “Take your brother to Midgard.”

“What-”

“As I said before, I _cannot_ explain. I will deal with your father.” Frigga pushed Loki towards Thor. “Heimdall, now!”

“Mother! Why-!”

Loki didn’t get to finish as they disappeared in a flash of light.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I am so sorry, didn't have computer access over the summer and school has been kinda hectic...anyway I do not own PJO or Avengers. Enjoy!

 

The Avengers were seated around their dining room table, all but ignoring who stood at the head of the table in favor of throwing glares and wordless accusations at each other.

Fury, who had had enough of their silence, slammed his hands down on the table, making everyone but the two assassins jump in their seats.

"Someone better start explaining exactly exactly what happened. Now." Fury used his one good eye to level a glare at those in front of him, making even Natasha shift uncomfortably in her seat.

When his demand was met with silence Fury straightened, pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed.

"Barton."

Clint stiffened.

"Since you are the one who called me, you tell me what happened."

"Well, Cap had found someone," Clint glanced around nervously, "a stray, who he had deemed as someone who need help, so he brought him back here.

"Now that, in and of itself, isn't that bad. It's just..."

Clint sighed, "There was something off about the kid. He said he didn't know anything about the alien war and blamed it on bombs, but Natasha could tell he was lying. Then he-"

Fury held up his hand to interrupt Clint, " 'kid'? Do you guys not know his name?"

"We do. Said his name was Percy." Clint furrowed his eyebrows, "Why?"

Fury, looking slightly alarmed with the revelation of "the kid's" name, leaned on the table (once again) and stared down the Avengers.

"Do you know his last name? What did he look like?" Fury asked each question with such ferocity that Natasha was the only one able to answer.

"He had green eyes, black hair, was somewhere between the height of 5'11'' and 6'0'', and his build was more athletic than anything else." Natasha sat up straighter and stared directly at Fury, "Why?"

Instead of answering Fury pulled his phone out, pressed some buttons, held the phone up against his ear, and spoke.

"I need you to bring me all the files pertaining to one Percy Jackson."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was noon when Percy finally got the courage to go back to his apartment.

He had made it all the way to the front door when his courage withered away into fear.

Doubts swirled in Percy's head.

What if I'm not welcome? What if Mom hates me? What if she never wants to see me again...?

Percy pressed his lips together, backed away from the door, and walked away, pausing only for a second to look back before shaking his head and continuing on.

Percy was back at the park he had left just moments before. He cut straight through the middle of the park, pass the swings, and sat down on the only bench available there.

He was sitting there, surveying the empty park when he saw the shadows of the trees next to in mold and start to take shape.

Percy scowled and looked away, "What do you want?"

Nico, who looked paler than usual, sat next to Percy on the bench.

"I came to check on you. I'm worried about you, everyone is."

Percy scoffed, "You mean their worried about their hero."

Nico sighed, "We - I just thought-"

"Enough already!" Percy stood and turned towards Nico angrily, "Stop thinking! Whenever you try to think it never goes anywhere good! You and I, of all people, should know that!"

Nico's hands clenched into fists in his lap.

"Percy..." Nico whispered, his head bowed.

Percy started to back up, "No. No, I don't want this-" Percy waived his hands in the air in front of him, "I don't want any of this. Just - just leave me alone."

Percy turned and started walking away. After a couple feet he paused.

"Tell that to everyone else at camp too."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So...the kid has had a troubled past. I mean, most of us at this table has."

"Steve, this Percy was involved in a nation-wide man-hunt."

"I lied to get into the mili-" Steve trailed off, "That's no where near as bad, is it?"

Tony sighed and rubbed his hands across his face, "No, it isn't."

Bruce spoke up, "If it makes you feel any better I wouldn't have thought him capable of this either."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Steve pointed out, "but thank you for the effort."

"Your welcome."

"Let's put this on ice - no pun intended capsicle - until Natasha and Clint get back. It'll make it a lot easier to make this decision as a group" Tony said.

Steve and Bruce nodded their heads silently.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thor and Loki touched down on Midgard in the same place Thor had landed on his first trip to Earth, and were immediately surrounded by SHIELD agents.

Thor grabbed Loki by the wrist and dragged him behind himself while he approached the nearest agent.

"I need to speak to Director Fury. It is the matter of the most importance.


	7. IMPORTANT

First of all I want to say that I'm am so very very very very sorry for not updating. Circumstances have made it so that I am unable to use A03 anymore (Basically I got into some trouble because my mom and step-dad didn't know about this account and found out some stuff that I would rather that they didn't...). Anyway I am again so so so so sorry. However, (here's the good news) I am still posting chapters of Adopted on fanfiction.net and wattpad, albeit slowly. My username for those are the same here: Luxa1234. Anyway, just want to say thanks to those who liked my story here. Kudos!


End file.
